


A guide to the ultimate bad guy.

by Jenmishsbxtch (Ziamln)



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Broken Dean Winchester, Character Development, Crazy Dean Winchester, Dean is a mess, Evil Castiel (Supernatural), Evil Dean Winchester, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Sad Dean Winchester, good to bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamln/pseuds/Jenmishsbxtch
Summary: Cas?No way.He would never.Oh, but he did...Where do you even begin to fix that?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512533
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The thought occurred to me, and here we are, hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is just a short intro, I will post the rest V soon!  
> Thanks for reading!

No.

No, no, no.

Of all the things-

This had to be some sort of misunderstanding.

Or- or some sort of joke... Yeah, it had to be a joke!

Dean couldn’t catch his breath as he circled aimlessly around the place.

‘I can’t.’ He ran a desperate hand through his hair, not allowing the tears to shed.

He was tired and overstimulated and was obviously delirious- there was no way.

He felt like his chest was closing in on him, he couldn’t breathe.

This wasn't real, he was wrong. He'd finally lost his mind.

He hadn’t heard any of it properly. Yes, that was it.

There was absolutely no way in hell he would.

He wouldn't do that, especially not now.

Not to Dean, he wouldn't.

Cas?

No.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was dying. 

He'd chosen to take that shot.   
He knew the risks.   
He knew what would happen and Sam had said he was fine with it and that Dean would have to go on. Just like they had decided with Amara.   
Dean had argued against it.   
It was his job to protect Sam. But really Sam was all grown up. He had been for a long while, but Dean thought without that duty he had no purpose because right from the day their mother had burned it had been his job to protect Sam.   
Over the years he'd slowly realised it but it didn't quite hit home until that bullet hit Sam. 

Dean knew Sam was going to die.   
There was no escaping it this time. He knew it had to happen.   
He'd even started to accept it. As hard as it was, it was inevitable. 

Chuck was dead, it was all worth it. 

So he thought.   
Nothing would stop Dean from trying to save him, still.   
Cas!  
He knew the angel wouldn't be able to help, but other than Sam he was all Dean had.   
His feelings for Cas were different from Sam.   
He'd realised this years ago.   
But hed never dealt with it, because Cas was supposed to be like their brother but to Dean, he was the very best friend he'd ever had and something more, not like a brother.   
Something a lot more than just a friend. 

If nothing else, having Cas there would at least be a comfort to Dean, making him feel like he wasn't all alone.   
And reminding him his only purpose was not Sam, but also his angel. 

"Cas. I- I hope you can hear me. I know you're hurtin' right now. Hell. We all are. I loved that kid too. But I just. Sam. I know No one can help him. But. But- maybe we could help each other..."

Dean stopped.   
He had no idea what he was saying.   
He hadn't felt So helpless since Cas died when Jack was born.   
Heh.   
No demon would make a deal with Dean now.   
No demon would have the power to stop this because that would mean bringing Chuck back from the empty. 

"Dean."

"Cas?"


End file.
